Work it out
by random smilie
Summary: Lily and James have been kissing and so on so forth, but Lily's still in denial. How Lily finally works it out.Work it out. Bloody hell, Evans. Stop playing with my heart.


**Disclaimer: BLA BLA you know how it goes.**

"We can't do this Potter. _I_ can't do this!" Lily groaned, as James nuzzled her neck. God he was tempting. James stopped, and looked up, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why ever not?" He resumed his nuzzling. She could never think straight when he nuzzled her neck. Damn.

"Because, I hate you!"

James groaned then pulled away, looking frustrated.

"What the hell do you want, Evans?" he growled, turning away from her.

"I don't know" she whispered quietly, feeling slighlty empty at the loss of his breath on her neck.

His eyes were cold when he turned back to face her.

"Work it out. Bloody hell, Evans. Stop playing with my heart."

He swept away, without a backwards glance, his black cloak billowing around him, leaving Lily to sink to the ground of the cold corridor, a tear escaping her eye.

_mwmwmwmwmw_

It had been a week since James had first kissed her, leaving her lips hungry for more. Since then he had taunted her with his secret murmurs and whispers as he trailed kisses down her neck. Secrecy reined. He would always catch her around her waist before she disappear into her personal domitories, and whisper nothings into her ear. She would shiver, and kiss him hungrily, before pushing him away and running.

She always ran.

Maybe she was afraid of the _thud thud_ of her heart. The frantic beating whenever he was in the vicinity.

Try as she may, she couldn't push away the feelings. So, instead, she pushed James away.

He had dealt with it for a week of hide and seek, but, finally, that night in the corridors during patrols, he had broke. He had asked Lily what she wanted, and her heart had screamed YOU, but her mouth and brain had whispered I don't know. Lily shuddered when she remebered his face, hazel eyes flashing as he swept away.

_Work it out. Bloody hell, Evans. Stop playing with my heart._

His words still replayed over and over in her head like a mantra. Lily banged her head against the table. Thud. It was dull, uncomparable to the thud of her heart.

_mwmwmwmwmwm_

"Lily, you will come to the game. I will personally drag you there. You will attend the final match of Quidditch at this school!" Lily's best friend, Jane had screeched.

"I can't" Lily's muffled voice had responded from the pillow. She couldn't go to the games and watch _him_ from the crowds. She would go insane. James was ignoring her and whenever she tried to talk to him, he would respond with a dull,

"Work it out "

"You can and YOU WILL" Jane said firmly, pulling her out of bed. Lily groaned, and within ten minutes she was dressed in Gryffindor colours. As she walked out of her bedroom, she found herself looking hopefully in the direction of James' room. It was empty. He had already left.

_mwmwmwmwmwm_

The crowd roared around her as James dived sharply, wand out. He muttered a spell, and leviated an unconcious Phillip Vance to the ground. Vance, the Seeker for the Gryffindor side, had taken the recieving end of a nasty Bludger. As he was whisked off to the Hospital wing, James and his teamates huddled worriedly. Finally they broke apart, and James, being the captain, spoke quietly to Madam hooch. She nodded curtly, and spoke into the speaker,

"Potter will be taking the position of Vance as Seeker. Gryffindor's reserve Chaser, Longbottom, will be taking the position of Potter."

And they were off. What continued was a bloody match. Bludgers flew, and players ducked and dived. Lily didn't expect any less, Slytherin was playing Gryffindor. But she couldn't help herself gasping in fright when Bludgers shot towards James and he narrowly avoided by veering off course. The game pounded on, unrelenting. Whenever Gryffindor scored a goal, Slytherin would catch up. And so it went, until James dived suddenly, something apperently catching his eye. Malfoy dived sharply after. Inches from the ground, James pulled out of the dive. There was no Snitch. Malfoy, however wasn't so lucky. He was sent flying across the ground, and James soared up, this time heading for the real gold glint in the sky. Two seconds it was clutched firmly in his hand, as he shouted hoarsely in triumph, his team sinking to the ground in a many armed hug.

Lily found herself striding out determinetly towards where they stood. When she reached the mob, the Gryffindor team grew silent. In fact the whole stadium stood silently.

The rest of the team broke away from James. Something was about to happen.

And it did.

Without planning it, Lily strode up to him and kissed him firmly on the lips. His shocked lips began responding against hers, a smile forming.

After what seemed like a century, they broke apart. The whole school was silent. It was broken by Dumbledore cheery call of,

"I believe, Minevra, you owe me 10 Galleons."

James smiled down at a blushing Evans, and whispered in her ear,

"Work it out?"

She answered him with a kiss.

**(A/N Hey pplz. How was it? I know it got a bit confusing with all the reffering back to the past, but hey. I didn't write too much bout the first kiss, because that wasnt the main focus. Plz with a cherry on top review!)**


End file.
